Harry Through the Looking Glass
by MyraValhallah
Summary: On the night Harry first found the Mirror of Erised Harry had touched the glass and it had pulled him through to a world where his parents didn't die but he did? overdone I know but please give it a chance mix of book and movie
1. Prologue

_**I know that stories like this have been done many times before but I've been sitting on this for a while, please give it a chance...**_

_**Full Summery: What if Harry had touched the Mirror of Erised the first night he found it? What if it had pulled him through into a world where his parents had survived that night- a world where he had died? Very very very AU. Follow's full series**_

_**Some characters will be OOC.**_

_**Mostly cannon pairings.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Never have seen the point of these- after all this website is '' **__** emphasis on the 'Fan' part. I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing with it. Anything you don't recognize is mine.**_

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the mirror- his reflection was surrounded by people; though it was the three closest to him that held his attention fastest. Tears stung his eyes as he realized what it was he was seeing. For the first time in his life he was looking at his family.<p>

He looked directly into the reflected hazel eyes of the tall skinny black haired man on his right.

"Dad" he breathed

The reflection of James Potter smiled at him. Next he looked into his own green eyes shining out of the face of the beautiful red haired woman beside his father.

"Mum" he blinked furiously as the tears returned to his eyes

Harry stiffened as he felt a hand ruffle his hair. In the mirror the girl standing next to him, who looked like she could be in fifth year, ruffled his hair with her knuckles.

It hit him suddenly that this girl could only be his sister- she looked as much like his mother as he did his father. Her eyes were the same hazel as James' but the rest of her features were Lily's.

This was all he wanted- a family to love him unconditionally. He didn't want to be famous for something he didn't remember, especially since his rise to fame had taken his parents from him. Why must he be the 'Boy Who Lived'? Why couldn't he have what everyone else took for granted?

He took a step towards the mirror as if, if he wished hard enough, he could step through the glass and join this perfect family that Voldemort had taken from him ten years ago.

The glass was warm under his fingers, warm and oddly fluid.

Alarmed Harry tried to pull away but the glass came with him. The harder he pulled, the tighter the glass gripped his fingers- he was trapped.

All at once, as if sensing his surrender the mirror snapped back into a smooth surface, dragging Harry and the invisibility cloak in his hand through its surface and into the unknown.

~V~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a short prologue :)<strong>_

_**Next chapter will be up ASAP**_

_**In the meantime I'd be much obliged if you'd be kind enough to leave a review on the way out (No flames please)**_


	2. I: New Mark on the Map

**_Thank you to all you lovely people who read, reviewed, favourited, and added this story to your alerts_**

_**Wonderfoal: Thank you, no I haven't seen the Mirror of Erised used either. To put your mind at rest this fiction is severely AU everything which happened in the Marauder Era happened a few years earlier than it did in the real story.**_

**_Disclaimer:_****_ See Prologue_**

* * *

><p>Robyn Lily Potter lay awake in the fifth year girls' dormitory. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain hadn't been sleeping well recently since she was plagued by memories of the night her family had been torn apart. It was coming up on ten years to the day that her poor baby brother had been killed.<p>

This was one of the few things she couldn't tell anyone about- no one, not even Will, Teddy and Percy understood her guilt over what happened that night. If she'd only been more careful mum wouldn't have had to take her to St. Mungo's and that rat Pettigrew wouldn't have been able to betray them to Mouldyshorts. She knew it wasn't her fault- she'd only been five at the time, but she still blamed herself for what happened.

Robyn pulled out the Marauders' Map and tapped it with her wand as she did many a night when sleep alluded her.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" she whispered

The map spread itself over the aged parchment.

After finding the map in the first term of their first year Robyn and the other two self-styled heirs to the map; William Black and Terrance 'Teddy' Lupin had taken up the mantle of Marauder-hood. Their fourth Marauder (Percy Weasley), had joined them at the end of first year when he'd finally come down off his high horse and got the wand pulled from his arse.

The map offered no entertainment; it seemed that not even the ghosts were on the corridors that night. Sighing Robyn raised her wand to pronounce her, "_Mischief Managed_" when something caught her eye- a new dot appeared on the page, in a small room near the library. The label attached to the dot filled her with shock- could the map have become faulty?

She knew very well that the map never lied but the name on the label affixed to the new dot was a name that Robyn knew was no longer attached to a living person.

The dot was labelled '_Harry Potter_'

* * *

><p>"Ok, so we're up" Teddy Lupin grumbled mutinously as he, Will and Percy flopped into armchairs by the fire. "What's all this about?"<p>

"Either there are some very strange things afoot" Robyn, who was running her free left hand through her long red hair. "Or the map's malfunctioning"

Instantly the three male Marauders became alert.

"What makes you say that?" Will asked, his eyes leaving his crush to settle on the map clutched in her right hand

"Because there was a name on the map which shouldn't be there" she replied. "It just sort of appeared there, in a room near the library"

"What name?" Percy asked

Instead of answering verbally Robyn spread the map on the between them and pointed to the room in question.

"Merlin's Beard!" Percy gasped

"Strewth!" Will gaped at the parchment. "That's impossible"

"Sorry I threatened to curse you" Teddy told her. "You were right, this is serious"

"I'll go grab the cloak" Robyn announced. "We need to check this out"

* * *

><p>He was lying spread-eagled on a stone floor. He'd been lying there, with his eyes shut trying to make the world stop spinning. He squeezed the silken fabric of the invisibility cloak. He clutched it as if it were the only thing he could trust.<p>

Finally he decided that it was time to open his eyes. To his astonishment, and slight disappointment he was lying in the very same room as he had been before his run in with the mirror. Now, strangely, it was the door which stood before him. One heart stopping moment later the handle started turning.

Harry promptly shut his eyes again. He heard four lots of footsteps.

"Stone the crows" a male voice exclaimed. "At least we know that the map isn't malfunctioning"

"Do you reckon it really is him?" a second voice asked, from somewhere over Harry's head. "I mean the map never lies, but do you reckon it's possible to fool it?"

"Not a clue Will" a third, familiar, voice replied. "Robyn, have you still got the… Robyn?"

"She's in shock" the second voice announced. "And hardly surprising really is it, Will?"

"Lay off him Ted" a female voice, Robyn's apparently, chastised quietly. "S'not like he really understands… Will, here"

There was a rustle of parchment and, the first voice, Will's, declared. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

Harry wondered the purpose of the boy, Will's, words but, feigning unconsciousness he couldn't question them.

"Still says it's him"

"How… how's that possible?" Robyn asked. "He's gone…"

"The map must be wrong!"

"No Perce the Map never lies, remember"

In that instant Harry knew where he recognized the familiar voice from- it was Percy Weasley's. Why was Percy out after hours? What was all this about a map? What the hell was going on?

"I'll wake him up" Will's voice declared. "Aguenti!"

A jet of water to the face had Harry sitting up, gagging on the water which got in his mouth and up his nose.

"Will, stop, he's awake" Robyn's voice put in, mercifully.

Will did as he was told and Harry wiped his eyes. He opened them to find four pairs of legs in his line of sight, looking up his jaw dropped. Each of the four figures towered over him- even Robyn, who was the shortest of the four was a good deal taller than him. Robyn was beautiful, she looked familiar- sort of like his mother, only with dark red hair and hazel eyes, much like his fathers. To her left stood Percy Weasley, only he didn't look like the Percy that Harry knew, his hair was unruly and he wore no glasses. Peering over his shoulder was a boy with vibrant blue hair, which grew lighter the further away from his head it got- his eyes were amber. On Robyn's other side was a tall handsome dark haired boy with pale blue eyes.

Robyn took a step towards him and said, nervously.

"Harry?"

* * *

><p>Robyn was no coward- she was a Gryffindor, a second generation Marauder, and wannabe Auror; but the sudden arrival of her baby brother, a boy who had been dead for the past ten years was too much to handle. Had she been alone she would have stunned him and run, but her three greatest friends gave her strength. She took a tentative step towards the boy.<p>

"Harry?" she asked. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded, surprised that they didn't know who he was- everyone else did. "Who are you?"

"My name's Robyn" she told him, she didn't like how small he was- he looked half starved. "These are my friends; Will Black, Teddy Lupin and Percy Weasley"

"Ok" Harry nodded, his green eyes, so like their mother's bored into her hazel ones. "But I still don't know who you are"

Robyn blinked. She knew it was irrational but Harry's words had stung- she remembered the baby he'd been, always wanting her to play with him, in the absence of Teddy and Will she had always obliged him. Here he was ten years later, with no memory of her.

"Harry, I'm- I'm Robyn Potter- your sister"

Harry's green eyes widened and rolled back in their sockets as he fell back in a dead faint.

~V~

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus Harry is found...<strong>_

_**Yes the three Marauders that people actually like all have a kid in the same year :).**_

_**This version of not Tonks' son- as much as I like the Remus/Tonks pairing it won't work here- You'll find out about his and Will's mothers in a later chapter.**_

_**I have nothing against Percy- I think he gets a bit of a rum deal in the books: in this story he isn't nearly so anal; I've made him sort of like young Remus only without the 'furry little problem'.**_

_**Please R&R (No flames please)**_


	3. II: Veritaserum

**_Here we are again dear readers_**

**_Once again I'd like to thank all of you who've been kind enough to read, review, favourite, and or add this story to your alerts._**

**_Chapter contains Wizard swears (Wizard swears belong to the good people behind the 'Potter Puppet Pals' videos available on Youtube)_**

**_Disclaimer: (see first chapter)_**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand it Headmaster" Madame Pomphrey's voice was the first thing he became aware of. "Potter, Black, Lupin and Weasley claim that they found him last night- but how did he get here? I mean the boy has been dead for ten years- this is impossible"<p>

"Ah Poppy" Dumbledore's voice replied. "That is a question that I cannot answer, but the fact remains that the boy is now here and I highly doubt that the route goes both ways- Lily and James must be informed of this of course"

"Of course Headmaster" Madame Pomphrey agreed. "But how is he here? And that scar…?"

"I suspect that it's a curse scar- he'll have it forever"

"How is he still alive?" the Matron asked. "I mean to say, there were witnesses to what happened in Godric's Hollow that night…"

"I believe that Harry's story will be of interest to many people- it is entirely possible that he comes from an entirely different reality- one wherein things transpired very differently that night."

Harry groaned and opened his eyes, the light was painful- he instantly shut them again.

"Ah" He could imagine that Dumbledore's eyes would have that twinkle in them. "Poppy, your patient awakes- I'd like to talk to him when you have finished with him, as I suppose would his sister"

His sister? Oh that's right- the girl, Robyn had said she was his sister- but he had no sister- no parents, only the Dursleys and they barely even counted as family in his book.

"I'll have a House elf fetch you sir"

"Very good" and with that Dumbledore left.

* * *

><p>Robyn couldn't concentrate on anything that day- her thoughts kept drifting to the Hospital Wing- she wanted to see Harry again- the other Marauders agreed that the detentions they'd received for being up after hours were worth it considering the boy who had taken down Voldie was back from the dead.<p>

She sat in library during a free period, pretending to read Hogwarts a History- nobody; except that geeky first year Hermione Granger really read it. What she was really doing was examining the Invisibility cloak which Harry had brought with him through that mirror- she'd filched it off her brother before they let Dumbledore know what they'd found. It was exactly like hers, the one dad had given her for Christmas during first year. How could he have it? That cloak was a Potter Heirloom- a unique magical artefact; she'd had it with her when they'd found him.

"Miss Potter" Madame Pince's voice made her start.

The librarian was standing over her. She hid the cloak under her robes and smiled. "Yes Ma'am?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office"

* * *

><p>Harry sat alone in Dumbledore's office- a place that he'd never thought about. Since he'd woken up in the Hospital wing he'd made some rather strange discoveries-<p>

First off he wasn't alone in the world- his parents were alive, _and_ he had an older sister.

Second; in this world he was dead, and had been for the past ten years

Third and finally, he'd seemingly travelled back in time a few months. According to Dumbledore, it was Halloween not Christmas Night as it had been where he had come from.

The door opened and Dumbledore entered, carrying a small vial.

"Do you know what this is Harry?" the elderly wizard asked

"No Professor" Harry replied

"This is Veritaserum, it is an extremely powerful truth potion" Harry's shock must have been written on his face because Dumbledore felt the need to console him. "Harry please understand that this is a formality- you have been dead for ten years after all"

"I understand sir" Harry nodded, honestly.

Dumbledore smiled and moved to administer the potion.

* * *

><p>Robyn stopped in front of the Gargoyle which guarded the Headmaster's office. It was the first time <em>that year at least<em> that any of the Marauders had been called before the Headmaster.

"Starting late this year aren't we Potter?" the Gargoyle quipped. Robyn and the Gargoyle (whom in first year she had dubbed Graham) had developed a sort of friendship over her time at Hogwarts.

"Why Graham, have you missed me?" Robyn asked with a chuckle. "The year is young yet, anyway… _Cockroach cluster_"

"I keep telling you not to call me that" the Gargoyle harrumphed leaping aside.

"You know you like it really _Graham_" Robyn called as she ascended the stairs to Dumbledore's office. At the top of the stairs she raised her hand and rapped on the door.

"Come in Robyn"

How did he always know?

The fifteen year old witch let herself into the office to find her little brother sitting, now dressed in a plain uniform (albeit sans the robes). He turned as she entered and smiled weakly at her.

"Good afternoon professor, Harry" she greeted them in turn

"Have a seat Robyn" Dumbledore gestured to the chair beside Harry's; when she was seated Dumbledore turned to her brother. "Now Harry has been given a dose of veritaserum so we know that he is about to tell us is true"

"Yes Professor" Robyn, Snape's least favourite student to date, knew what Veritaserum was "I understand"

Dumbledore now addressed Harry, his voice losing its standard grandpa-ishness; he was in Headmaster mode.

"What is your name young man?"

"Harry James Potter" Harry answered in the dull monotone which was associated with Veritaserum.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven"

"Who are your parents?"

"My parents were James and Lily Potter" Harry replied. "They died when I was one when Voldemort came to kill me"

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know"

"Who raised you?" Dumbledore asked

"My Aunt and Uncle" Harry replied. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley"

Robyn winced, her mother's sister and her family were horrible, medieval minded Muggle-f*cking Troll Sh*ts. Why in the name of Merlin's saggy left testicle had Harry been left with them?

Dumbledore carried on. "How did you get here, to this world?"

"I came through a mirror. It sort of pulled me through" Harry told them, Robyn frowned- now that she thought of it there had been a weird mirror in the room they'd found him in.

"Why weren't you in your bed? It was hours after lights out"

Harry told them about how he had received his late father's invisibility cloak for Christmas and how he'd used it to sneak into the restricted section of the library to research the name Nicholas Flamel; he spoke of running from Filch, into the room with the mirror in it.

"I saw myself with my parents, and a girl who I think might be Robyn" here he cast the red haired girl a glance. "I touched the glass and it pulled me through. I'd been here about five minutes when Robyn and the boys found me"

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore pondered Harry's words long after he'd dismissed the two young Potters. The boy appeared to be like his father and sister as far as sneaking out after hours was concerned. Albus lifted his wand to his temple and withdrew the memory of his Harry's interview- it required further perusal, <em>and<em> it might help Lily and James to accept the return of their son if they rejected him initially.

The aging headmaster summoned a piece of parchment, ink and his favourite quill and began to pen a letter to a couple who were about to get the biggest surprise of their lives.

~V~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes I know that the Veritaserum thing happens in every single one of these but hey- what can I say apart from 'you've gotta go with what works'<em>**

**_I wrote the bit with the Gargoyle during a revision session before my Psychology A-level exam about a month ago- I was bored, but I think it works y'know_**

**_Lily and James are in the next chapter- how will they react to Harry's apparent resurrection?_**

**_Please R&R (No flames please)_**


	4. III: What's a House Elf?

_**Another rather short chapter, and for that I apologize.**_

_**Once again I'd like to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, added this story to favourites and/or alerts :)**_

_**I've just come back from watching Deathly Hallows part 2. I have to say that, while I enjoyed it, I was a little disappointed.*Ducks barrage of assorted stuff being thrown* Part of me thinks that I would have enjoyed it more if I hadn't seen it in 3D. (and if it hadn't been so hyped up) but that's just my humble opinion**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**III: What's a House Elf?**_

Lily Potter stepped out of the floo and put her shopping bags down on the kitchen table. The thirty four year old witch had stopped off at Diagon Alley after dropping her niece and ward Poppy off at school. She and James had decided to take her in three years earlier when she'd started displaying accidental magic. Petunia had blamed _her_ for her daughter's 'Freakishness'- Lily had never been more disappointed in her older sister. Why should she love her daughter any less just because she was a witch?

Poppy attended a local Muggle Primary School- the same one that Robyn, Will and Teddy had attended before Hogwarts. It had been decided that the three young Marauders should have some concept of how to act around Muggles so as not to draw unwanted attention to themselves in the future.

Lily was just about to begin putting her purchases away when movement outside the window attracted her attention. A handsome tawny owl sat on the outside windowsill. Recognizing the bird as a Hogwarts owl, Lily had instantly asked herself: '_What has that girl done this time?_' Lily loved her daughter dearly, but she was a little too much like James for her own good sometimes. She let the owl in, took the letter from its leg, and read the following:

_Dear James and Lily,_

_I am not quite sure how to tell you this but late last night your daughter, and her three friends, William Black, Terrance Lupin and Percy Weasley sneaked out after lights' out again last night- the four of them have received detentions- but on to the point of this letter…_

_An eleven year old boy claiming to be one Harry James Potter was found by your daughter in the small hours of this morning. He has been questioned using Veritaserum and claims that he was raised by Lily's sister and her husband._

_I feel it prudent that the two of you come to Hogwarts as soon as possible to assess the situation yourself and meet your son for the first time in ten years._

_Albus_

Lily didn't know that her knees had given out until her behind hit the seat of the chair. She was dimly aware of the parchment slipping out of her fingers. How could it be possible? How could Harry, her baby boy, have turned up alive and out of the blue?

Her next thought was that the letter was a hoax- a cruel joke; but who at Hogwarts would stoop so low as to attempt such a dirty trick? Even Severus, who loathed her husband, (and had yet to forgive her for marrying him), would not do something like this.

She knew that James needed to see the letter. She knew that they had to go to Hogwarts, and quickly. The only other certainty in life at this moment was that if it were possible- truly possible that her baby boy had returned from the dead- that no power on earth would keep her from her son.

Snatching up the letter and her wand as she rose from her chair- Lily dissaparated.

* * *

><p>"And these" Robyn, who had been given the rest of the day off by Dumbledore, began, tickling a pear on a painting of a bowl of fruit, and opening the door which revealed itself. "Are the Kitchens"<p>

Harry had given up trying to tell Robyn that he didn't need to be given a guided tour when she had started showing him secret passages that he had never dreamed of. The kitchens were huge, the size of the Great Hall- there were tables set out paralleling the four house tables and staff table.

"Welcome back Miss Potter and welcome Sir" they were greeted by a great number of small creatures with large bat-like ears and huge eyes, all of whom looked to be dressed in towline togas bedecked by the Hogwarts crest.

"This is my little brother, Harry" Robyn told the creatures. "He's new here and I've been given the day off to show him around. Harry, these happy little campers are the Hogwarts House Elves"

Harry gave his sister a questioning look.

"We can't stay this time, but my brother looks hungry"

The House Elves promptly disappeared, returning minutes later with spindly arms laden with edible goodies.

"Here you are sir and miss- please come back soon"

"We will- thank you"

The kitchen door closed once again and Robyn cast a spell on the pocket of her robes and began stuffing food into it- it all fit.

"Gotta love the engorgement charm" she grinned, offering him a toffee apple.

On taking the proffered treat Harry meant to say '_Thank you_' but the words came out: "What's a House Elf?"

* * *

><p>If Dumbledore was surprised at the sudden arrival of James and Lily Potter he gave no sign. He merely observed them over steepled fingers. James' hair was more ruffled than normal and Lily looked as though she had been crying. Had his letter to them done this?<p>

"Albus" James began by way of greeting. "I take it you know why we're here"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well what did you think?<em>**

**_Please R&R :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A question for American readers: Why is 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' called 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' in the US?<em>**


	5. IV: Ten Years To The Day

_**Hi guys.**_

_**I'm sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter. I didn't have access to a computer with spell checker at all last week. To make up for the delay I've got a nice long chapter for y'all to enjoy**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read, review, favourite, or add this story to their story alerts.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IV: Ten Years To The Day<strong>_

Harry and Robyn were just passing the girl's bathroom on their way back to Dumbledore's office when a bushy black and brown streak barged past and into the bathroom.

"Hermione?" Harry frowned, looking after his clever, bushy haired friend

"You know her?" Robyn asked, curious.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends- since me and my friend Ron saved her life on Hallow… Oh Merlin"

"What?"

"Back where I'm from a Mountain Troll got let in on Halloween night"

"C'mon, we've got to tell Dumbledore" Robyn caught his hand and took off at a run the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>"It's true…" Lily repeated; she'd only been able to utter those two words since Dumbledore had shown them his memory of Harry's interview. James had his arm around her, trying to coax her out of her state of shock.<p>

James couldn't believe how much himself his son had turned out- he had Lily's beautiful eyes though. What worried James was how small Harry was- he had a sort of shrunken appearance, like he hadn't been fed enough when he was younger. He had half a mind to hex the Dursleys for neglecting his son- even if they were from an entirely different reality.

Mr and Mrs Potter had both been deep in thought and so were startled when the door banged open.

"Sorry to disturb you Professor Dumbledore but… Mum? Dad?" A slightly dishevelled Robyn stood in the doorway, slightly out of breath and pink of cheek.

"Is there a problem Robyn?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry mentioned something that you might want to look into Headmaster" she replied. "Tell him Har...ry?"

Harry was in no position to tell the Headmaster anything- he was staring at Lily and James like a rabbit caught in car headlights. Dumbledore shook his head, smiling slightly- he obviously understood Harry's feelings at that moment.

"_You_ tell me then my dear"

Thus Robyn found herself relating Harry's tale about the incident with the Troll.

"Wait here" he told her pointlessly, when the fifteen year old had finished speaking. "I will gather the teachers"

And with that Dumbledore swept from the room

* * *

><p>The moment the office door clicked shut the trancelike state Lily had been in since seeing her son standing before alive and more-or-less well her lifted. She wrapped him in her arms, holding him close whispering his name over and over again. After a stunned second Harry returned his mother's embrace with equal further.<p>

When his mother finally, reluctantly released him, Harry was immediately swept into his father's arms.

"Merlin but you're skinny" James remarked, pulling away to survey his son. "But we'll soon change that- your mum's an excellent cook"

"But it's the middle of term- I have to stay here don't I?" Harry protested, finally finding his voice. The words were not what he thought he would say if ever reunited with his parents.

"Not if we have anything to do with it sweetheart" Lily smiled.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore returned to the office some time later to find the four Potters deep in conversation, Lily had her arms around Harry- it was James who noticed him.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Arrangements have been made for tonight's feast to be taken in the common rooms and all teachers have been instructed to track down and dispose of the Troll"

"There's a girl professor, in my year…" Harry spoke up. "Hermione Granger, she might be in the girl's toilets"

"All the bathrooms will be checked before the prefects and heads return to their houses" Dumbledore assured him. "And the three of you shall stay overnight"

"Yay!" Robyn cheered. "That means you get to see the match tomorrow- my first as captain"

James laughed and mussed his daughter's hair. "Then we can hardly miss watching you play now can we?"

"Alright" Lily nodded. "But we'll have to ask Chloe and Sirius if they'll take Poppy for the night"

"Who?" Harry murmured to his sister

"Will's parents and our cousin respectively, Scarface" Robyn replied quietly

"Right then" Dumbledore was saying. "There's just one more piece of business before Robyn can return to Gryffindor tower"

"What's that sir?" the teenager asked curiously

With a flick of his wrist Dumbledore summoned the sorting hat. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss your little brother's sorting?"

* * *

><p>And so it was that Harry James Potter was called to sit beneath the sorting hat for the second time in (for him at least) four months.<p>

"_This is highly irregular_" the hat said in his ear. "_But as I am called to sort I shall do my job… hello, what's this- it seems you have been sorted before. Apparently I sought to place you in Slytherin- but you have the heart of a Gryffindor. If it isn't broken, do not fix it after all- _GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>Robyn Potter returned to Gryffindor tower and was immediately by ambushed by her housemates.<p>

"Where've you been all day Potter?"

"Is it true that your brother's back from the dead?"

"What's Harry like?" a first year girl asked, blushing. "Is he cute?"

"I'm his sister; really the wrong person to answer that sort of question" Robyn demurred, spotting her fellow marauders at the foot of the boys' staircase- Will caught her eye and beckoned.

"I'm saying nothing" Robyn announced, much to the disappointment of her companions. She reached into her pocket and closed her fingers around a Muggle smoke bomb. "Now if you don't mind…"

She disappeared into the smoke, concealing herself under her invisibility cloak.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning in a room on his own- it took him a good five minutes to recall the events of the previous twenty four hours. He'd been reunited with his parents; found a sister who he doubted existed in the world he'd come from, a sister who was Gryffindor Quidditch captain. And he'd been sorted back into Gryffindor. He stared up at the deep violet canopy above him and smiled- he was going to like it here.<p>

What was it like to watch a game of Quidditch? He wondered, dressing in a pair of jeans a T-shirt and a jumper which had been left out for him. He'd only ever played, and that was only one match. He shook himself, feeling stupid. A knock came as he was pulling his trainers on.

"You ready Harry?" his father's voice called. "We don't want to miss the match"

* * *

><p>Harry sat between his parents in the stands of the Quidditch pitch watching seven red and seven green clad players walk onto the pitch. The two captains shook hands at Madame Hooch's command and the fourteen players took to the air.<p>

As they took to the air Harry could make out the players identities. Robyn played chaser, as did Will and Katie Bell; Oliver Wood was the keeper; the Weasley twins were the beaters and a flash of vibrant turquoise and red rising high above the other players could mean only one thing- Teddy was the Seeker. He couldn't help the noise of longing that escaped him as he remembered his own Nimbus 2000

"Don't worry Harry" James patted his shoulder, misinterpreting his groan. "It won't be long before you can try out for the team"

"I _was_ on the team" he confessed, eyes locking onto the snitch and following it. "Before I came here I was the youngest seeker in a century"

"They let you on the house team in first year?" Lily asked, surprised. "I remember your dad trying everything he could think of to get past the rule when we were in first year"

"Alright Sunny-Jim" James gently poked his son in the stomach. "How did you manage that?"

It took Harry nearly the whole match to tell his father about his flying lesson and his rescue of the infamous rememberall which led to his surprising appointment to the Gryffindor house team because of Robyn's crack team of chasers, by the time Teddy caught the snitch Gryffindor were winning 100 to 40- the additional 150 points were just the icing on the cake.

"Wow" Harry whooped, applauding his sister's team.

"Yeah- Robyn's been an obsessive Quidditch fan since she was four" James nodded, beaming with pride as he led his wife and son out of the stands by a side passage. "Come on, Professor Dumbledore wants a word"

~V~

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think of that? <em>****_Let me know what you think..._**

**_Not sure how long it's going to be before I update again- My A level results came out last Thursday and sadly, like many people in this years group of 6th form leavers I didn't get a place on the course I wanted at Uni- thus I'm searching for either a job or an apprenticeship. I will however update as soon as possible._**

**_Until next time Ladles and Jelly-fish_**

**_;)_**


	6. V: Friends and Floo Powder

**_Merlin's Beard!_**

**_Is this an update I see before me?_**

_**I can only apologize for the delay in updating this story. I have no excuse**_

_**Many thanks to everyone who's been kind enough to review, favourite, or add this story to their alerts list- hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>V: Friends and Floo Powder<strong>_

William Sirius Black watched his oldest friend as she disappeared into the Gryffindor changing rooms. It might be a little too early to say for certain but since Harry had come back Robyn had been happier- it was as if a weight she'd been carrying for the past ten years had lifted.

Will had been in love with Robyn since the beginning of third year- he'd realized it when he'd walked in on her kissing Oliver Wood. Seeing the red head in Oliver's arms had sent a violent surge of jealousy coursing through him. Fortunately (for him at least) that relationship didn't last longer than the first Hogsmede visit of the year when the dozy git had insisted on taking Robyn to Madame Puddifoot's teashop…

"You still haven't told her, have you?"

Will flinched at the sound of Teddy's voice. The Metamorphomagus was standing right behind him, broom over one shoulder.

"I don't know how" Will admitted. He and Robyn had been friends longer than either of them could remember and he didn't want to risk that friendship if their relationship didn't last.

"Have you tried?"

No, no he hadn't- he wasn't his father and he didn't want to end up like Prongs, he'd rather stay friends with Robyn than annoying her and driving her away, asking her out daily (which, and he'd never freely admit this, he probably would end up doing). "What if she just sees me as a brother?"

"You'll never know unless you try" Teddy reasoned, changing his turquoise hair to Gryffindor red and gold in celebration of their win. "C'mon Will, where's your Gryffindor spirit?"

* * *

><p>Harry was sure he'd never forget the way to the Headmaster's office; he'd been there so many times since arriving in this world. It appeared that James knew something that he wasn't telling his wife or son. He led them up the stairs to and into the office.<p>

"Ah" Dumbledore smiled as they entered the office. "Did you enjoy the match?"

"Yes sir" Harry nodded

"Robyn's one hell of a captain" James grinned, proudly. "Just like her dad- you chose well"

"James said you wanted to see us, Albus" Lily said, smiling indulgently at her husband's behaviour- by now she'd worked out that he couldn't help the bursts of over inflated ego that he exhibited sometimes. It was endearing, in a strange sort of way.

"Yes" Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "I think it would be best if Harry were to go home with you until the New Year"

Harry was stunned- he was going home with his parents. Two months to get to know the parents he'd never known, he'd always wanted a family. He was dimly aware of the adults discussing him- something to do with his health, but he was too caught up in his own fantasies of what the next two months might entail to care what they were saying.

* * *

><p>Robyn set down her load of the refreshments that she and her fellow Marauders had smuggled from the kitchens on one of the tables as she caught sight of Hermione Granger, sitting on her own in the corner of the common room, nose buried in yet another book.<p>

"Save some for me, yeah" she requested, as the main bulk of her Housemates descended upon the food. "And for Granger"

Will and Percy looked at her strangely, but Teddy nodded- seeming to understand what she was planning. He handed her two of the bottles of butterbeer.

She crossed to where the first year was sitting, but the younger witch didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Hi Granger"

Still nothing

"Hermione?"

Granger started- as if unused to hearing her first name. She probably was, Robyn realized with a jolt. It wasn't as if she had any friends here at Hogwarts.

"Oh, hello Potter" Hermione gave her a fleeting smile. "Can I help you with something?"

"Call me Robyn" Robyn told her. "And no- I just came over to ask if you wanted to join the party"

"Oh" the younger girl blushed slightly. "I couldn't"

"Sure you could- you're as much a Gryffindor as the rest of us" here she offered one of the bottles she held. "Here, try some of this- it's called butterbeer"

"Thank you" Tentatively Hermione took the bottle, which Robyn opened with a tap of her wand. "But won't professor McGonagall get suspicious if she sees all the food?"

"Nah" Robyn smirked, opening her own bottle and taking a swig. "Minnie's likely down in her office, celebrating our win- she's one heck of a Quidditch fan."

At that moment the portrait hole opened and Doris Abercrombie, Robyn's stuffy roommate and Percy's fellow prefect, entered the common room. She looked at the partying Gryffindors in disapproval (reminding Robyn of Aunt Petunia) before crossing to Robyn and Hermione

"Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you- you too Granger"

The two girls looked at each other, confused, but pausing only to drain their drinks, they left the common room.

* * *

><p>Harry had surprised himself by asking for Hermione to be sent for when Professor Dumbledore had sent for Robyn. He knew that this Hermione was not the friend he had left behind in the other world, but there was no reason why they couldn't become as close, was there?<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione followed the fifth year Quidditch captain to Professor Dumbledore's office. The ease with which the red head navigated the castle was astonishing, Hermione still got lost occasionally.<p>

When they reached the office door Robyn knocked thrice then breezed in leaving Hermione to follow in her wake.

"Shouldn't you have waited until the Headmaster invited you i…?" She broke off as Robyn moved away from her towards a couple in their thirties who appeared to be her parents

"No harm done Miss Granger" Professor Dumbledore assured her. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here?"

Hermione nodded

"Well then, Miss Granger, allow me to introduce you to Mr Harry Potter" Dumbledore gestured to the gaunt looking boy of about her age who stood awkwardly nearby. Harry caught her stare and offered a watery smile in return

"Hello"

"Hi" Harry returned, running a hand through his messy black hair, nervously

"Mr Potter here will be joining your year after Christmas" Dumbledore stepped in, in order to prevent the awkward silence which was looming on the horizon. "After his arrival yesterday I felt it prudent that he take the rest of this term to get to know his parents"

It was only now that Hermione allowed herself to believe the rumours of the return of the boy whose death had ended the last Wizarding War.

"Back where I came from" Harry began nervously. "There was a Hermione Granger, and she was one of my best friends- I was wondering if… if you and I could write to each other, while I'm out of school I mean?"

Hermione blinked. "You want to be friends?"

Harry nodded, watching her to gage her reaction

"I'd like that" she replied. "I haven't got any friends"

Harry grinned suddenly and offered a hand. "I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you"

"Hermione Granger" Hermione smiled, shaking his hand. "And the pleasure is all mine."

"Hate to break up this tender moment sport" Harry's father laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "But it's time to go"

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other

"It was nice meeting you Harry" Hermione told him. "See you after Christmas"

"Yeah" Harry nodded. "You too"

"Thank you Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled. "Now I'm sure you don't want to miss anymore of the party going on in your common room"

Hermione, deciding that this was a subtle(ish) hint that she should leave so Harry and his parents could say goodbye to their daughter/sister, nodded and left the office

* * *

><p>As soon as Hermione had gone Harry and James walked over to Lily and Robyn, the latter of whom pounced on Harry, crushing him in a hug.<p>

"See ya at Christmas Harry" she smiled as she released him. "And if the weather's ok, we'll play Quidditch- you, me, Will and Teddy"

"Sounds great" Harry beamed, overjoyed at the prospect of playing Quidditch again, he couldn't wait to fly again- his dad had promised him a broomstick as soon as they could get him one.

Robyn ruffled his hair and took a step back

"Try not to get too many detentions before Christmas love" Lily pleaded, kissing her daughter's cheek

"_Mother_, you wound me" Robyn put the back of her hand over her forehead in mock anguish. "I am a Marauder after all"

"Bye princess" James hugged Robyn. "Don't do anything your uncles and I wouldn't do"

"Duly noted" Robyn saluted. "Say 'hi' to everyone for me"

"Sure thing kiddo" James ruffled her dark red hair. "See you at Christmas"

"Harry" Lily called him over to Dumbledore's fireplace where she was standing with the Headmaster; Dumbledore was holding a small pot in one hand. "Take a handful of the powder; throw it into the fire and say 'Potter Manor' then step into the fire"

Harry took a handful of the powder, which reminded him of soot. He threw it into the fireplace, which erupted into green flames.

"Potter Manor" to his ears it sounded like a question and stepped gingerly into the fire; the second later he was whisked away.

~V~

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there we have it.<strong>_

**_Let me know what you think and I'll try and update before the end of the month_**

**_In the next chapter we meet up with the Potter's 'extended family'_**

**_- I was considering attempting to write a prequel to this; I have two options on where to start writing that._**

**_1) Starting out in the start of the Marauder era_**

**_2) (which is more likely actually) starting out in the Marauders' fifth year_**

**_Either way it will chart what's happened in the world of this fic up to the point that Harry arrives in it_**

**_What say you my dear readers?_**


	7. VI: Casa De Potter

**_Whoa, it would appear that I am capable of a quick update!_**

**_Thanks go once again to everyone who has been kind enough to read, review, favourite and/or add this little story to their alerts list_**

**Disclaimer:****_ *Checks through emails and rifles through piles of legal documents* Nope still don't own Harry Potter :(_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VI: Casa De Potter<strong>_

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into a large yet cosy living room; it was clean, but not surgically so like the interior of number four Privet Drive. The walls were cream and the carpet and curtains were a muted shade of red. The furniture was simple; three large, comfy looking, sofas with red cushions and a coffee table.

Harry moved away from the fireplace and perched on one of the sofas. The mantle-piece was dotted with picture frames, but it was the large painting hanging on the wall which caught his attention. It was a picture of a large family group; or at least they appeared to be a family. His parents and Robyn were there, standing with a blonde girl of about nine; she resembled Lily but surely if they had another sister he would have been told.

On one side of his family was a group of three; one of whom was Will Black. Will stood between handsome wizard with aristocratic features, softened by the mischievous grin on his face; and a surprisingly familiar woman with hair which was either dark blonde or light brown, he knew her from somewhere, but where?

On the other side was a family of four. Teddy Lupin was standing alongside a tired looking man whose face was scarred, and a pretty blonde woman who held a small girl on her hip. The kid had purple hair which graduated to baby blue towards the end of her pigtails.

It was only now that Harry realized how close Robyn Will and Teddy must be, if their families were all present on this painting. It was entirely possible that the friendship dated back at least one generation. However, further consideration of the painting would have to wait until later as the fire burned green again and his mother stepped out, followed no more than a second later by his father.

"Hey Harry" James grinned at him. "Sorry for the delay, had a couple of Patronuses to send"

"Patron-what?" Harry frowned.

"Honestly James, he was raised by Muggles" Lily shook her head. "What makes you think he knows what a patronus is? Hungry honey?"

This last was aimed at Harry, who nodded. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, and was quite frankly ravenous.

"Ok, I'll go and get started on dinner" Lily smiled heading off towards the door. "Your dad'll show you round"

* * *

><p>James led his son out into the large front garden and, with a sweeping gesture of one hand, announced, dramatically.<p>

"Welcome home my son, welcome to _Casa de Potter_"

"It's not really called that is it?" Harry asked incredulously

James laughed, ruffling Harry's hair, in a way which reminded him painfully of the way his own father used to ruffle his hair. "No; this is just the house we happen to live in, our real family home is a manor down in Cornwall- I grew up there, but your mum prefers something smaller so your gran and grandpa gave us this place as a wedding present. We use the manor for family get-togethers"

"By '_family_' do you mean the people in the painting in the living room?" Harry asked

"Smart lad" James clapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Yeah, that would be them- Will and Teddy's dad's Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, have been my best friends since our first year; the brothers I never had. Will's mum, Chloe, was my foster sister from third year onwards."

"So they knew me?" Harry asked, as they walked back into the house, wondering why none of this could have happened in his old world

"Sirius is your Godfather; and Remus your Uncle" James nodded. "We invited them round for tea tonight; so we could celebrate your return together… what's wrong?"

Harry's face had gone white and he appeared to be doing an excellent impression of a rabbit in front of car head lights.

"Harry" James placed a hand on his son's shoulder, making him start violently. "Sorry kiddo, are you alright?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed, I mean, I only found out that I was a wizard on my birthday; now I've got my parents back, _and_ a massive extended family to meet tonight"

James closed his eyes; he and Lily had just been so excited at getting their little boy back that they hadn't considered that Harry might not be the same bubbly, happy, little guy he had been ten years ago. Whatever the Dursleys had done to him had taken all of the mischief out of him.

"Sorry, your mum and I didn't think; but the Blacks and the Lupins are the greatest people you could ever hope to meet" James put one arm around his son. "Now, sonny-Jim, let's get on with this tour"

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the bed in his new room: it was larger than the Master bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. It was a little boring at present with white walls and the furniture was plain, but his dad had said that they would decorate it for him so it was just the way he wanted it to be. He'd never had that liberty before.<p>

The house consisted of three floors: the ground floor hosted the kitchen, living room, a small library, a bathroom, and James' study. The middle floor, housed four of the bedrooms (the top floor was his parents' room) and the second bathroom. His room was between Robyn's and the other spare. The last room belonged to his cousin, Poppy, whom Harry was looking forward to meeting after she arrived home later on.

Harry couldn't believe how much his life had changed in such a short time. Only this past summer he'd been an unwanted burden, lumped on unwilling relatives. Autumn had brought freedom in the shape of Hogwarts. And now he had been given the one thing he'd always wanted- a loving family.

A sudden knock on the door startled him.

"Yeah?"

His father stuck his head around the door.

"You coming back downstairs?" he asked. "They're here"

Harry nodded and rose. He knew it was irrational but he couldn't help feeling that he was about to be put on show. How many times as he was growing up had he wished to be included in something like this? Why was it that when he was finally being given a chance to socialize with people who were not there to judge him did he suddenly want nothing more than to crawl into a cupboard and hide. Stupid Dursleys.

"You feeling alright?" James asked, narrowing his eyes slightly in concern. "You look pale. Do you want to stay up here?"

'_Hell yes'_ was the immediate response he wanted to give, but he was just being irrational. "No dad, I'm just kinda nervous, I'm coming"

"Good man Harry" James beamed, standing back to allow him to move past his father out of the room.

Ignoring his pounding heart Harry took a steadying breath and began to make his way downstairs to meet the people who made up his admittedly unorthodox extended family.

~V~

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's chapter 6- what did you think?<em>**

**_Sirius and Remus come in in the next chapter and Harry learns more about his past_**

**_Until then, please R&R :)_**


	8. VII: Meeting the Marauder Clan Part 1

_**Hello again my friends- once again I apologize for the delay.**_

_**Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year- I certainly did :)**_

_**Thanks yet again to everyone who took the time to read and review/favourite/add to story alerts since my last post.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to a very impatient friend of mine who tried to demand that I tell her what was coming up in this fic (You know who you are)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**VII: Meeting The Marauder Clan (Part 1)**_

The living room fell silent as Harry entered. Five pairs of eyes were immediately fixed upon him; he hated being stared at, even if these people were technically family. Instinctively he stepped backwards and collided with his father, who was standing right behind him. James placed a hand on each of Harry's shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Merlin Prongs" the scarred man, Teddy's father, remarked. "He really does look just like you"

"Course he does Moony" the dark haired father of Will replied, grinning. "We knew he was going to, even when he was little"

"Uh hi" Harry sketched an awkward wave, then not knowing what else to say, said. "I'm Harry"

The little girl who had been sitting on Mr Lupin's knee hopped off his lap and approached Harry- her long curly hair graduating from purple to pale pink the further away it got from her scalp.

"Hello Harry" she smiled brightly and her hair began rippling all the colours of the rainbow. "I'm Mary, I'm Five"

"Nice to meet you" Harry replied

"Will you play with me?" little Mary asked

"Mary sweetheart" The blonde lady sitting by Mr Lupin smiled. "Give him a chance my love"

"Aw Mummy" Mary whined, turning to pout at her mother

"Listen to your mother, pumpkin" Mr Lupin rose and picked up his daughter, settling her on his hip. He smiled at Harry and offered his free hand to shake. "Hello again Harry, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Remus, Moony to my friends"

"Hello" Harry smiled and shook the man's hand; Remus did seem vaguely familiar now that they were actually meeting, as did Mr Black- his Godfather.

Harry followed Remus further into the room. He stopped in front of his Godparents.

"Hello Harry, I'm Sirius" Sirius grinned at him. "Sirius Black, but you can call me Padfoot"

"Hi" he turned to Sirius' wife- still trying to work out why she seemed so familiar to him, more so than Remus and Sirius- more like he'd encountered her whilst he'd lived with the Dursleys. "Dad said your name's Chloe?"

"That's right Harry" Chloe gave him a fond smile, offering him a hand, but Harry was too shocked to take it.

It was the sound of his godmother's voice which made him realize where he'd recognized her from. In his old world this woman had been a Muggle; not only that but she'd been one of his old Primary School teachers- Miss Chloe Cockgolde. Miss Cockgolde had been hailed as the strictest teacher at Little Whinging Primary School; she'd absolutely hated him for some strange reason.

This version of his old teacher couldn't be more different than the version he'd previously encountered; for one thing she was pretty; her hair was pulled into a neat tail, as opposed to the tight, austere bun his old teacher had always sported; her face free of wrinkles, aside from some fine laugh lines at the corners of her eyes. Chloe had large dark brown, smiling, eyes; he'd never been able to tell what colour Miss Cockgolde's eyes had been because of glasses she wore had always obscured them.

Harry doubted that Miss Cockgolde would ever dress as this woman was, in jeans, dragon hide boots and a Weird Sisters T-shirt. No, he'd only ever seen her wearing grey suits.

"Merlin" Chloe breathed, staring at him. "Harry, I- It's fantastic to see you again, you really are the dead spit of your dad"

"Uh…" Harry searched for an acceptable response to the woman's words. "Thank you Miss Cockgolde"

The shadow which passed over the witch's eyes for a moment was the only indication of the mistake he'd just made. "I haven't been a Cockgolde since I was a little girl, and less of the formality- It's Chloe"

"I'm sorry" Harry bit his lip- reminded of all the times he'd faced this woman's wrath in his old world- his shoes now seemed fascinating. "But back where I come from you were a Muggle, one of my primary school teachers"

He didn't see the need to tell her what her counterpart in his old world had thought of him.

"I _do_ teach in a Muggle Primary School, kiddo" Chloe shrugged leaning against her husband. "But I'm no Muggle- I'm halfblood"

Harry's introduction to Remus' wife, Sarah; and his cousin, Poppy passed without incident. Sarah Lupin was a Muggle artist whom Remus had saved from Death Eaters (as Harry learned Voldemort's moronic followers had called themselves) during the war. The two of them had hit it off quite quickly after she'd accepted that Magic was indeed real. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a scar that ran from her hair line to the bottom of her right ear, apart from that she was quite pretty.

Nine year old Poppy Dursley was a breath of fresh air in comparison with her parents and older brother. Despite the resemblance she bore to aunt Petunia, Poppy seemed about as different to the three Dursleys Harry had known as could be, if the bare feet with multi-coloured toe nails, the multi-coloured dragon on her otherwise matt black T-shirt, and the old Gryffindor Scarf draped loosely around her shoulders was any indication. Harry found himself wondering what his life would have been like if Poppy had been present in his old world.

No one had expected Harry's first meeting with, what had become known to its members as the Marauder Clan, to go so smoothly. It was pleasantly surprising how the boy had managed to fit in with the family. Despite his initial hesitancy Harry quickly found himself fitting in with the family he had lost in his old world, ten whole years ago. It seemed to Harry that no sooner had he sat between his father and Poppy than his mother poked her head around the living room door announcing that dinner was ready.

~V~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's short, next one will be longer- Promise :)<strong>_

_**In the mean time please let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time**_


	9. VIII: Meeting the Marauder Clan Part 2

**_Apologies for the lateness my dear readers. Hope y'all had a happy Easter._**

**_I had planned to post this on Monday- but I was incredibly busy over the Easter Weekend._**

**_Enjoy folks_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIII: Meeting the Marauder Clan Part 2- story time<strong>_

After the most delicious meal that Harry could ever remember eating (a rich, creamy, tomato soup followed by a succulent chicken dinner complete with all the trimmings and treacle tart to finish) the Marauder clan had retired to the living room again, leaving a pair of House Elves (called in from another property that the Potters owned) to clean up. The unconventional family were in the midst of sharing their history with Harry- who had not laughed so much at any other point in his life.

The best one yet was probably his father's stag night when he and Sirius had come up against a group of Policemen; but the story Remus was currently telling him, about the Marauders attempting to join the first years on their ceremonial trip across the lake, came a close second.

"Prongsie here apparently forgot how much he had grown in the four years since we were firsties" Remus chuckled, wiping a tear of mirth away from his eye. "Because he didn't duck far enough and cracked his head on the rock and ended up falling into the lake. Then Padfoot, fearing for your dad's life rose with the intent of saving his life and ending up with the same thing happening to him"

"S'not funny Moony" James huffed. "It bloody hurt"

"Didn't knock anymore sense into you either, did it?" Remus quipped

Harry laughed harder than the rest of them, due to the fact that he alone had not heard this tale many times before.

"Nobody else is really sure what happened after that" Chloe butted in from her place, conveniently, between James and Sirius. "These two morons didn't show up at the feast and the new lot of first years weren't particularly forthcoming with the details- Hagrid found them on his way back to his hut, lying on the edge of the lake- care to tell your godson what happened, darling?"

She kissed her husband's cheek

Sirius grinned. "The giant squid snatched us up and took us to the edge"

"To this day we still don't know why" James finished. "But that's enough Marauder stories for the time being- tell us about your life son"

Harry sobered up immediately at that.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Lily asked, taking his hand and squeezing it

"You don't want to hear about my childhood" Harry told them. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley made my life a misery"

Poppy's ears pricked up at that. "You lived with the Muggles? Where was I?"

"You weren't" Harry told her. "Though I wish you had been"

"Why?" she frowned, confused

"Because that way they might have treated me better" he replied curtly. "That or blamed me for your having magic"

"What did they do to you Prongslet?" Sirius asked in a horribly calm voice which scared Harry a little.

"They didn't hurt me if that's what you're getting at" Harry told him- not sure why he was defending the family who had made his life a misery in an attempt to '_stamp the magic out of him_'. "No they just didn't try to hide the fact that I was about as welcome there as a…"

"A speck of dust?" Lily asked, smirking

Harry nodded. "Didn't have an actual bedroom until my Hogwarts letters started arriving."

"Where did you sleep then?" James demanded "The garden shed?"

"Uh, no" he shook his head. "The um… cupboardunderthestairs"

"Pardon me?" his mother broke in. "The cupboard under the stairs? They made you sleep in a cupboard?"

Harry nodded. "Until after my first Hogwarts letter arrived- I got Dudley's second bedroom"

"_Second_ bedroom?" Lily snapped. "They've got a four bedroom house? Their son gets two rooms and mine has to make do with the bloody cupboard under the stairs"

"To be fair" Poppy chimed in. "Last time I saw Dudley he was nearly big enough to need two bedrooms"

Only Lily didn't laugh at that. Mary laughed the laugh of a child who didn't understand why what she had just heard was funny.

"What did you mean by '_first letter_'?" Remus asked, as his now purple haired five year old snuggled into his lap.

"The Dursleys wouldn't let me have them, so Professor McGonagall kept sending them- I only got my letter when Dumbledore sent Hagrid to deliver it in person"

Sirius growled, Chloe placed her hand on his head and stroked his hair murmuring, as one would to an irate dog. "Down Padfoot"

Sirius looked at her, his lip twitched and he turned into the large black dog which was the origin of his nickname. He lay beside his wife, his head in her lap, smiling wolfishly up at her.

"Padfoot" Lily broke in. "No dogs on the sofa"

Padfoot whined but obliged his red haired hostess.

* * *

><p>Robyn stood by the common room, watching the storm which raged outside the castle. It was a storm which Marcus Flint would have to be as stupid as he looked to make his team practice in. She was the only Marauder in Gryffindor Tower at that moment as Percy was on patrol, Will had detention and Teddy had (in a fit of butter beer addled <em>bravery<em>) volunteered to be the Weasley twins' guinea-pig in their latest experiment.

Sighing, she turned from the window and crossed to her favourite arm chair, before she got there a tentative hand curled around her wrist; it was Hermione Granger with a quill in one hand and an envelope.

"You want something Hermione?"

Hermione looked a little surprised the fifth year had addressed her by her first name _again_, but rallied quickly and asked for her address.

It was Robyn's turn to be surprised. "Why do you want my address?"

"Because your brother's my friend" Hermione replied. "I've written him a letter but I don't know where to send it"

'_Hence the envelope_' Robyn smiled and took the quill from her and scribbled the address on a scrap piece of parchment which lay abandoned on one of the tables. "There ya go, but you could have asked Neville"

"Neville, as in Longbottom?"

"That's him- mum's his Godmother, he knows our address." Robyn nodded. "Look Hermione, it's good that you and Harry are mates and everything, but you should really try making friends with some of the other firsties"

Hermione's face fell. "I've tried but…"

"But what?"

"They don't like me- they think I'm a know-it-all"

Robyn knew this, gossip travelled fast around Hogwarts. Hermione reminded her of what Percy had been like during their first year. She placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulders.

"Hermione, look, you're a good kid, if a bit too clever." She caught the flash of pain in Hermione's eyes and realized that she'd been misinterpreted. "Back in first year my friend Percy had the same problem. Hold back a bit, relax. Try offering to tutor Neville- he could use the help"

"I don't know" she mumbled, suddenly finding the parchment in her hand fascinating.

"Trust me I'm a Marauder, helping my fellow Gryffindors is part of that" Robyn ginned. "Plus, being friends with Harry James Potter won't hurt your social status"

Hermione giggled. "Thank you… Robyn"

"Any time… Hermione"

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile on the other side of the Mirror)<em>

_Hogwarts was in uproar. Wizarding Britain had descended into chaos. The entire Wizarding world was beginning to panic. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived had vanished. It had been three days since their young saviour had vanished and they were still none the wiser as to how and where Harry had disappeared. His family didn't seem bothered by his disappearance. _

~V~

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go Luna Edwards, you wanted a new chapter so there it is :)<strong>_


	10. IX: First Day of the Rest of His Life

_**Well folks I'm not dead, extinguish your torches O angry mob and lower your pitch forks here's your update dear friends. **__**This should have been posted a coupla weeks ago but I've been distracted by life and 'Once Upon A Time' (with which I've recently become obsessed) I hope this makes up for things.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IX: The First Day of the Rest of His Life<strong>_

It was nearly midnight by the time the Sirius and Chloe left; the Lupins had left early because Mary's small girl metabolism meant that she fell asleep at half past nine. After the Black's had disapparated Lily sent Harry and Poppy straight to bed. His little cousin stopped him outside his bedroom.

"Did you really spend ten whole years with _them_?" she asked, referring to her immediate family

"Yeah" he nodded

"Wow" Poppy blinked. "They got rid of me after six"

"I'm sorry Poppy" Harry told her. "Sorry that either of us had to spend time with your mum and dad and the pig"

"The pig?" she asked, cocking her head quizzically

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I always thought Dudley looked a bit like a pig in a blonde wig"

Poppy laughed, and Harry wished all the more that Poppy had been in his old world. The younger girl stopped laughing and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad you've come back Harry- they used to talk about you a lot and I always wished you'd survived that night"

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that; he was still getting used to the idea of having people who loved him, and loved him for who he was, not because of the fame that he didn't want; fortunately, Poppy saved him the trouble.

"G'night Harry" she yawned before turning in the direction of her own bedroom

"Night" he replied as he entered his own room.

* * *

><p>Harry woke late the next morning- the clock on his bedside table told him that it was a quarter-to-ten. Harry was astonished, he'd never slept that late, ever; he'd never exactly been allowed to. Ever since he could remember he'd been expected to cook breakfast for the Dursleys, and then, after starting at Hogwarts he'd not wanted to stay in bed, even on the weekends. Shaking his head he stretched lazily and got out of bed.<p>

There was a small pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. Harry stifled a groan at the sight of them- he thought he'd escaped the hand-me-downs; however it wouldn't do to appear ungrateful so his hands moved to undo the buttons of his pyjama top.

* * *

><p>"Morning Harry, honey" Lily smiled as her son entered the kitchen- he was wearing a pair of Will's old jeans which actually nearly fit him, a T-shirt that looked like a tent on his small frame, and a faded denim jacket. Chloe had dropped the clothes off when she came to pick Poppy up for school.<p>

"Morning mum" he replied, through a yawn. "What've we got for breakfast?"

The answer came in the shape of the huge pile of bacon, sausages, fried egg, French toast, baked beans and fried onions, which she placed on the table. "Eat up, we've got a long day ahead of us, you know"

"Hmm?" Harry looked up from his breakfast but didn't stop shovelling it into his mouth

"Chew your food dear" Lily said, smiling indulgently. She was so happy to have her baby boy back. "What do you want to drink? Tea? Pumpkin Juice? Milk?"

Harry swallowed his latest mouthful. "Juice please"

Lily placed a glass of pumpkin juice before him. "When you're done we're going to be Flooing to the Leaky Caldron then into Muggle London to get you some decent clothes and get your eyes tested. Then we'll head into Diagon Alley and pick up your school supplies early so we aren't in a rush over the Christmas holidays before you go back."

Harry paused, the glass half way to his lips, and asked. "Can I get an Owl? I had one before I came here and I miss her"

"It's ok love, you don't need to justify yourself to me" Lily smiled, smoothing his hair and pressing a kiss to his cheek

"Mum!" He winced, as all boys of his age did when kissed by their mothers and wiped his cheek with his cuff. He put down his glass and looked up at her. "I'm done"

Lily waved her wand over his dirty pots and they flew into the sink and proceeded to wash themselves

"Ready to go love?"

Harry nodded

Lily handed him a cloak and proffered the pot of Floo powder. "Let me go first, ok"

Harry nodded again and she stepped up to the fireside, threw the powder into the grate. "Diagon Alley" she declared and stepped into the emerald flame.

The Leaky Caldron was quieter than it had been the last time he'd been there. However, the moment Harry followed his mother out of the fireplace, the crowds converged upon him. Lily had been forced to use a shield charm to keep the crowds away from her son.

"Leave him alone" she snarled, revealing to Harry where he got his temper from. "Professor Dumbledore has released the story to the Prophet so if you want to know what happened to bring my son back, read the paper and leave the poor child alone. Now, I'm going to lower the barrier and you're going to allow us to go about our business unmolested, _comprendez_?"

And the two Potters left the pub to do their shopping.

* * *

><p>Hours later an exhausted Harry flopped on his bed, dressed in some of his new clothes; a dark green long sleeved T-shirt and black jeans. The world had a new, almost crystal clarity thanks to his new glasses (purchased from a shop in Diagon Alley that he wished that Hagrid had taken him to in his old world) they were charmed to be perfect for his visual needs, and, unlike the cheap NHS lenses that the Dursleys had provided didn't pinch the bridge of his nose.<p>

During the shopping trip his mother had spent vast amounts of both Wizarding and Muggle money on him without so much as batting an eyelid, even opening a muggle and Gringotts bank account in his name that he wasn't to touch until he came of age at seventeen. His new owl, a tawny who he had named Ayden, was asleep in his cage. His room was beginning to feel like home. He had a number of posters, new curtains and bedspread and more clothes than he had ever had before (and every last garment was brand new and exactly his size.) His new school supplies were put away until the time came for him to begin his catch up lessons- his mother had not bought him any school uniforms stating that they could wait until December.

There came a tapping on his bedroom window. Sitting up Harry saw an owl sitting outside the window, a letter clamped in its beak, he rolled off the bed and crossed to let the bird in. The letter was written in a hand that he was used to seeing scrawled in faint pencil on his essays, he ripped open the envelope and devoured the contents.

_Dear Harry._

_How are you settling in at your new home? I hope you're doing ok._

_You're lucky that you've got a sister like Robyn, she and her friends are lovely- I'm an only child. What's a Wizarding household like? My parents are Muggles, dentists (teeth doctors) so I can tell you about growing up in a Muggle home._

_I can't wait for you to come back to Hogwarts, it'll be nice to have a friend in class._

_Your friend_

_-Hermione_

Harry smiled as he read Hermione's questions. Since he'd first entered the Wizarding world it had seemed that everyone had already known more about him than he did. He wasn't the Boy Who Lived in this world; he was going to like it here. He sat at his desk and pulled parchment and quill towards him to pen a reply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go friends and potter-fans. Next time we'll be back at Hogwarts and we'll learn some more about what made Chloe the witch that she is.<strong>_

_**Until then, please drop me a review :)**_


	11. X: Chloe's Tale

:O Is this an update that I see before me? Already?

* * *

><p><p>

_**X: Chloe's Tale**_

Harry was lying on his bed, nose buried in a book that he'd taken from Robin's room; a worn paperback version of a book he'd once had read to him in Primary School- _'The Hobbit'. _He was just reading about Bilbo Baggins' run in with three hungry Trolls by name of Tom, Bert and Bill when a knock on his bedroom door made him jump out of his skin.

"C'min" he called sliding a scrap of parchment into the book to mark his place and setting it on his bedside table.

The door opened to admit his godmother, who was today dressed slightly more like her muggle counterpart in his old world would in a blue pencil skirt and a white blouse that had its top button undone; her hair hung loose, probably recently freed from the band around her wrist.

"How're you doing Harry?" she smiled. "Settling in ok?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded. "When did you get here?"

"About two minutes ago" was the reply. "I need to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Me" Chloe told him. "Other than little Mary you're the only one who doesn't know my story, since you're back in the family now I thought it might be time to change that"

"Ok" Harry nodded again and patted the bed inviting her to sit down

"Alright" Chloe began once seated. "A lot like you I was raised in a Muggle home, that involved primary school and that was where I met your mum…"

* * *

><p><em>It was a lovely summer's day and the pupils of St Andrew's Primary School were beginning to trickle into the playground for their dinner-play time. Six year old Lily Evans retreated to her little corner of the yard, so as to avoid the hateful taunts of her big sister.<em>

"_Hi Lily"_

_Startled, Lily flinched and looked up into a pair of large, dark brown eyes, half obscured by messy dark blonde bangs. "Hi Chloe"_

_Chloe Cockgolde was the oldest daughter of the local vicar and a convicted tomboy, much to her mother's chagrin. Chloe normally played with a group of the boys in the class, so why was she talking to Lily now._

"_Do you want something?" Lily asked politely_

"_Yeah" the taller girl nodded. "Do you believe in magic?"_

"_Yes" Lily nodded, smiling slightly. "In fact, please don't tell anyone this, but I'm a witch"_

_Chloe grinned a Cheshire cat grin. "I know"_

"_You know? How?"_

"_Because it wasn't me who lost her temper and made the light bulbs explode when Kyle pulled her pigtails"_

_Lily gasped. "You're a witch too?"_

_Chloe nodded. "Half blood, my mum's a Squib- which means she should be able to do magic but can't. My Gran and Grandpa are a witch and wizard"_

"_You should meet my friend Sev, he's a wizard" Lily told her_

"_Cool- do you want to come and meet my gran and grandpa?" the blonde asked. "I'm sure they'd be happy to teach you some stuff before Hogwarts- your friend Sev can come too if he wants to"_

"_That'd be great- I'll ask him when I see him again"_

"_Hey Clo!" Dennis Astley called. "You aren't turning into a girl are you? Come on, we're gonna play Knights of Camelot"_

"_Coming" Chloe called. "See ya Lily"_

_~HP~_

_Lily and Chloe became great friends after the revelation that she wasn't the only Witch at St Andrew's Primary School. However when she introduced Chloe to Severus it was obvious that the two would not be able to tolerate one another if not for Lily playing the mediator._

_For some reason Severus appeared to resent Chloe from the moment they met. Chloe at least attempted to accept his presence at the classes that her grandmother gave them. Ursula Graham taught them how to brew basic potions which wouldn't come up on the Hogwarts syllabus. She taught them the basics of how to read Runes and how to recognize different magical plants. Her grandpa, Erik Graham gave them lessons on how to care for magical creatures, and, much to Lily's terror, how to fly._

_~HP~_

_As the years separating the three children from Hogwarts slipped away Chloe's relationship with her father deteriorated. Reverend Kenneth Cockgolde wanted her to stop using her magic, claiming that she was heading for an eternity in hell if she didn't. Chloe, in defiance of this, took to experimenting more blatantly with her powers._

"_You're going to go too far one day Chloe" Lily told her friend as she helped her clean the latest injury she'd sustained from reverend Cockgolde's belt- they were holed up in a cubicle of the girl's toilets._

"_I only have to put up with it until_ argh_…" she winced. "I get my Hogwarts letter- then I'm free"_

"_What about during the holidays?"_

"_Gran and Grandpa" was the blonde's reply. "They're too old to look after me full time, but they can manage during the holidays"_

"_You haven't told them about what your dad's doing, have you?"_

"_I can't Lils" Chloe sighed. "They'd only worry about me"_

"_They're your grandparents though; it's their job to worry"_

_Chloe sighed. "Grandpa was a Gryffindor- that's where I want to be, and I can't be if I'm not brave"_

"_Clo, you're not being brave, you're being stupid- if you don't say something your dad's going to end up killing you"_

_Silence fell between the two young witches. The blonde suddenly slumped, defeated. _

"_You're right" she sighed. "Enough is enough"_

_The bell rang signalling the end of lunch time_

_~HP~_

_After that Chloe stopped coming to school- she stopped turning up after half term. The lessons her grandparents had been giving in witchcraft and wizardry came to a halt too. Lily began to get worried that her best female friend had gone too far. At the end of three weeks of silence from the blonde she skipped school and ran to the Graham house._

_It was Chloe who answered the door. She was wearing what looked like pyjamas, her feet were bare and she had a serious case of bedhead_

"_Lily?" the blonde seemed surprised to see her, but smiled and hugged her in a greeting. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see you Clo. You disappeared so suddenly- what happened?"_

"_Come on in and I'll tell you, Gran and Grandpa are out just now"_

_Mr and Mrs Graham's living room hadn't changed a bit since the last time Lily had been in there. It was still bright and airy with the wizard wireless in the corner, the open fire, and the moving photos on the window sill. There was a magazine resting on the arm of the sofa entitled Quidditch Today._

_Lily couldn't help noticing that her friend was moving with a slight limp in her right leg._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm better than I was, my leg's a bit stiff but it's getting better" Chloe replied, sitting on the sofa. "I spent a week in St Mungo's- a wizarding hospital. My mum walked in when dad was trying to 'get me to renounce my occult gifts' just as the old git pushed me down the steps into the cellar._

_I ended up with a fractured skull, broken rips, a punctured lung and all four of my limbs broken. The bones in my right foot were completely crushed- It took the healers a week to fix me up and now, my grandparents are my guardians. Mum and my sister show up three days a week to see me, but the main thing is that I'm free"_

"_So you're ok?"_

"_Top of the world… oh hang on"_

_There was a tap on the window and the two girls turned to find an owl sitting on the window sill._

"_Bear with me a sec kay, Lily" Chloe gestured for her to sit before letting the bird into the house._

* * *

><p>"That was the day I got my Hogwarts letter" Chloe told Harry. "I can't say I never saw my father again but I was a grown woman by that point. After gran and grandpa took me in I ditched my father's surname and took my mother's maiden name- thankfully the admissions list changed accordingly"<p>

"Ok" Harry smiled, glad that he was closer to understanding his godmother. "So do you think… back where I came from, you didn't escape from your dad?"

"I think that's the most likely turn of events but for the record kiddo- just because the guy's my father doesn't make him my dad." She must have seen the apologetic look on his face because she ruffled his hair and said. "I'm sorry Harry but I just can't find it within myself to forgive what he did to me"

"That's not the whole story is it?" he asked, remembering what his father had told him while showing him around the house. "Dad said _my_ grandparents took you in"

"That they did but that wasn't until I was a few years older." Chloe nodded her smile shifted from apologetic to fond. "I promise I'll tell you the rest later on, now I've got a bottomless pit of a husband to cook dinner for- and he gets more than a little crabby when he's hungry."

"Oh, ok" Harry nodded

"Good man Harry, I'll see you later." his godmother rose and kissed his forehead before leaving the room, and Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger couldn't believe it, she had taken Robyn Potter's advice in offering to tutor Neville Longbottom in the hopes of becoming his friend, but she hadn't expected it to work nearly as well as it had. She was currently sitting with Neville in a quiet corner of the common room helping him with his charms essay. A shadow fell across their table.<p>

Hermione and Neville looked and found that their visitor was a boy in their year. He held his own charms essay in his hand and a hopeful expression on his face.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. "Want something?"

"Um, yeah" he shifted uncomfortably before stating his business at their table. "You're good with essays right, Granger?"

"I prefer Hermione" she told him curtly. "But yes… why do you ask?"

Two pairs of eyes locked, he knew what she was doing but he was trying to retain what remained of his family pride; however, he crumbled under the calm scrutiny of her brown eyes.

Shoulders slumping he made his request. "I'm stuck with mine so I was wondering… would you help me with it?"

Hermione glanced at Neville who shrugged, returning her attention to the newcomer she patted the chair beside her with a smile.

"Sure Draco, take a seat"

~V~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes that's Draco Malfoy, I put him in Gryffindor because I could- I'll tell you what I did with Ron after I've brought Harry back to Hogwarts<strong>_

_**Can't promise that I'll update nearly so quickly next time**_

_**Until next time my friends :)**_


	12. XI: Time Flies

_**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourited since my last update**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XI: Time Flies<strong>_

After that first weekend in his new family filled world Harry's life developed a fairly concrete schedule. His parents were better teachers than he was used to as they limited what they taught him to what he needed to know, and the lack of homework was an added bonus. By the end of November he had learned the entire course requirement for the first term of First year, after that came the practice. James Potter, former Quidditch Captain and top flight Auror made Oliver Wood's training routines look like child's play.

He was in regular contact with Hermione, and now Neville Longbottom- apparently Hermione was tutoring him and the two had become close friends. Neither Hermione nor Neville mentioned Ron in their letters; Harry wondered if he was alright. It occurred to him that as there were people in this world who weren't present in his old one like Robyn, Poppy, Teddy, Will and Mary; so it was entirely possible that there were people who he knew in the other world that didn't exist here.

What if there was no Ron Weasley?

* * *

><p><em>It took a month for the news of the only survivor of the killing curse's sudden and unexplainable vanishing act to reach every witch, wizard and squib in the world, and I do mean all of them.<em>

_Even stuck in his cell, the sanest inmate of Azkaban prison had heard of the disappearance of the Boy Who Lived. He was livid, especially when incompetent ministry officials came to ask him whether or not he had anything to do with it._

"_FIRST YOU THROW ME INTO AZKABAN WITHOUT A SODDING TRIAL AND NOW YOU LOSE MY GODSON AND HAVE THE GAUL TO WALTZ IN HERE AND ASK ME WHETHER I HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIS DISAPPEARANCE FROM SOMEWHERE THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF THE SAFEST BUILDINGS IN WIZARDING BRITAIN?" Sirius snarled; some small part of his glad that he didn't have a wand and that he couldn't reach his visitors to throttle them. "Merlin, it's no wonder that parents are removing their children from Hogwarts"_

_It was true- after Harry's disappearance droves of parents, of all blood statuses were taking their children out of the school and finding other ways to educate them. Sirius only knew that because he had talked Fudge into giving him his copy of the paper- having missed doing the crossword._

"_Alright Black" the ministry official began. "You can have your trial, and if you're found innocent you have to help us find Harry Potter"_

"_Only if I'm granted custody when we find him"_

"_I don't think you're in a position to…"_

"_James and Lily Potter named me his Godfather and his aunt and uncle hate magic" Sirius replied in a calm conversational tone as if discussing the weather. "So I believe I am in a… ahem, _position to…_"_

_Knowing he wasn't going to get Black to agree unless he agreed, the official did just that. "Very well Black- I'll talk to Minister Fudge"_

* * *

><p>"Chloe" Mr Graham Humbert, the headmaster smiled as she entered the staffroom at the start of Lunch Break just a week prior to the end of the winter term. "Come and meet our guest speaker for today's assemblies"<p>

He gestured to an aging man in a black suit who was holding a mug of tea. Chloe's blood ran cold at the sight of him; her fingers twitched, longing for the protection of her wand which lay in the bottom of her bag just two feet away It had been fourteen years since she'd last seen this man but he still terrified her especially as there were at least three Muggle borns in the school at present; Poppy and two brothers, Colin and Dennis Creevey- if the monster found out about them he might hurt them.

"Reverend Cockgolde" Graham smiled, heedless of Chloe's distress. "This is Mrs Chloe Black, one of our year six teachers, Chloe this is Reverend Kenneth Cockgolde"

Chloe watched as her father's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of her.

"We've met actually Graham" she told her superior, fighting to keep herself calm. "Long time no see Reverend… now if you'll excuse me"

She snatched her bag off its peg and stormed back to her classroom, once there she apparated to the Auror Office, needing her husband's embrace to calm her.

* * *

><p>"I'm here to see Auror Black" she told the young blonde at the desk. "And no he isn't expecting me"<p>

"Sorry ma'am" the secretary, an American witch apparently, gave her a sympathetic smile. "But Auror Black is married and doesn't take female visitors"

"She knows I'm married Bianca" Sirius' voice came from behind her. "She was there on the day"

"That's right _Bianca_" Chloe nodded as Sirius came to her side. "I was the _one in white_"

Bianca frowned, confused at her words

With a tired sigh Sirius explained. "Bianca this is my wife, Chloe love, this is Bianca Spellman new from New York"

Then he took Chloe's hand and led her to his cubicle. Once inside Sirius flicked his wand casting a silencing spell around the area, guessing that she wanted privacy.

"Now sweetheart, not that I'm not happy to see you but to what do I owe the pleasure of your company during my lunch break?"

"My father" she replied, shortly

"Oh" Sirius replied, it was explanation enough, Sirius had only met the man once but Chloe still had nightmares about his actions in her childhood he needed to take her mind off things. "I know you don't have a lot of time before you head back to the school but would you care to join me in the Leaky Caldron for lunch Mrs Black?"

"I would love to Mr Black" she smiled, accepting the arm he offered and the two of them swept from the Auror Office

* * *

><p>A week before Christmas his parents spirited him and Poppy off to Potter Manor. The manor was <em>huge<em> and already decorated for the holidays.

"The house elves do most of it" Lily told him noting his awe. "When Robyn gets here we'll be decorating the tree for the main living room ourselves"

"It's a tradition" Poppy chimed in she grabbed his hand. "C'mon Harry, let me show you around"

Harry rolled his eyes and allowed his little cousin to tow him away from his laughing mother.

The next morning Robyn arrived, flooing directly from Hogwarts and towards nightfall on Christmas Eve the rest of the clan arrived. This was the first time that Harry had seen the whole of his family together, in the stately manor the group seemed small. The evening was spent in the living room, playing games and singing songs both magical and Muggle. Harry had never had so much fun on a Christmas eve; the last Christmas eve he'd spent (just two months earlier) he'd spent the day in Gryffindor tower playing chess with Ron; he didn't remember falling asleep, but awoke in his bed at the manor when Mary and Poppy burst in declaring.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

~V~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter, Christmas and Harry returns to Hogwarts<strong>_


	13. XII: Christmas

_**Please read:**_

_**Happy Easter, have a Christmas chapter that I've been wrestling with for far too long. I have no excuse for keeping you guys waiting for so long; please forgive me.**_

_**This chapter was supposed to be a family-centric piece but I could not get it to flow and it somehow turned into this. It's a little rushed at the end but forgive me for that.**_

_**I'd like to than everyone who still wants to read this after all this time.**_

_**Enjoy:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XII: Christmas<strong>_

_"Run Chica," Ursula Graham's face had lost all the colour the wine she'd drunk at dinner had given it. "It's very important that you aren't seen- understand?"_

_Chloe snatched up her wand and, pausing only to kiss her grandmother goodbye, ran out into the garden glad that it had not snowed as the wireless had predicted it would and hid under the kitchen window. She stayed there until she heard a high pitched voice hiss._

"_Avada Kedarvra,"_

_Praying that the spell would miss Chloe peeked through the window just in time to see the green light issue forth from Voldemort's wand and hit her grandmother._

_She ran down to the shed and crouched in the darkness, peeking through the small hole in the shed door. Suddenly she was dazzled by a tell-tale flash of emerald light and her world fell apart as the unmistakeable sight of the Dark Mark floated menacingly above her home._

Chloe Black woke with a start, wakened once again by the memory of the night her grandparents were murdered. Sirius lay beside her, lost in his own slumber; his face peaceful; normally when she woke like this she woke him, but that night it seemed a shame to do so. Chloe lay back and curled into her husband's side. Sirius mumbled and his arms curled around her, drawing her closer.

She kissed her husband's nose. After seeing Voldemort murder her grandmother on Christmas day as the tender age of thirteen, it had taken Chloe a long time to regain her Christmas spirit; and even longer before she began to sleep properly around the Christmas period again. Once or twice she woke as she did now; but it was a rare thing.

Boxing Day had spelled her arrival at Potter Manor and the day she had been due to return to Hogwarts after Christmas had brought with it its own surprise.

_The fifth of January dawned cold and pleasant that year. Chloe managed a small smile at the thought of returning to school as she stowed her precious Nimbus 360 in her trunk. She couldn't wait for the chance to try-out for the Quidditch team; anything to keep her from thinking. Hebe, her owl, was asleep in her cage and the young witch was all set._

"_Miss Chloe?" Yaffle the House Elf knocked on her open door. "Mistress says there's a visitor for you in the kitchen."_

"_Thanks Yaffle," she shut and locked her trunk. "Could you take my trunk down for me?"_

"_Yes Miss," Yaffle bowed_

_Chloe smiled at the Elf and ran down to the kitchen._

_~HP~_

_Chloe stopped dead at the sight of the woman who sat at the kitchen table; Marian Cockgolde, nee Graham, she looked well enough. After her magic stared to emerge Chloe had begun to wish she resembled the tiny dark haired woman more than she did- not wanting anything to do with her small minded sire. Looking at Marian brought home to her how much she'd grown since the last time she'd seen her; the day she'd started Hogwarts._

"_Mum?" Chloe blinked, twice, rubbing her eyes to make sure that they weren't deceiving her. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see you sweetheart," Marian replied. "I wanted to see you before you went back to school."_

_"I've been here more than a week," Chloe snapped feeling more than a stab of resentment towards her mother. "What was stopping you coming before?"_

_"Your father,"_

_"He won't let you see me?" Oh but that hurt. "Just because I'm a witch? Mum, you're from a proud family of Gryffindors and you let that small minded bastard stop you from seeing your own daughter?"_

_"What can I say but 'I'm sorry'?" Marian sighed- having learned since the day that she'd given Chloe over to her grandparents' care that her daughter's attitude to Richard would never change; that she would never truly get past the fear and loathing that she had come to feel for her father. "You know I've never been a strong person- not like Billy was,"_

_Chloe was stunned at her mother's mention of her older brother. William Cockgolde had been bitten by a werewolf when he was fifteen and it had destroyed the life of the bright young wizard. He'd been forced to leave Hogwarts, but he'd tried not to let it stop him. However fifteen years of persecution from the Wizarding world had proven too much. Chloe had been four when he was found dead in the Squat he'd been staying in, but she'd adored her uncle and had, reportedly, told him that she would find a cure for his 'furry little problem'_

_Her mother found it painful to bring up her late brother, as she'd idolized him for remaining strong despite his condition._

_"Mrs Potter?" she turned to her foster mother. "Would it be alright if Mum came to King's Cross with us?"_

After that Chloe had seen her mother: and her sisters more often; making time in each school holiday to go and see the women with whom she shared blood.

"I can hear you thinking," Sirius mumbled, voice gravelly with sleep. "You had the nightmare again didn't you?"

"I thought you were asleep," Chloe told him

He made a noncommittal noise. "Time is it?"

"Early," she said, and reached for her husband's watch. "Nearly six,"

"Hmm," Sirius rumbled. "Best start thinking about getting up, Poppy and Molly will be in soon."

Chloe just kissed him.

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!"<p>

Startled out of a deep and dreamless sleep, Harry Potter sat bolt upright in his bed to find Mary Lupin and Poppy Dursley standing at the foot of his bed, both of them in their dressing gowns and slippers, wearing tinsel in their hair; Mary's plaits were bright red to match her holly green tinsel and Poppy's blonde locks were topped by a red and gold wreath of the sparkly tree decoration.

"Morning Harry," the chorused and Poppy threw a Santa hat at him

Despite not quite having his wits about him Harry managed to catch the hat before it hit him in the face.

"You've gotta wear it," Poppy told him, reminding him, for the first time, of her mother. "All the boys have to, and all the girls wear tinsel."

"Yeah," Mary nodded importantly. "It's tadishon."

"_Tradition_," Poppy corrected

"Yeah,"

Harry chuckled, which quickly became a yawn

"Come on." Mary grabbed his hands and pulled, trying to get him out of bed

"Do as she says Harry," Robyn's voice came from the doorway. She was dressed as the younger girls were, but wore her tinsel more creatively- a top hat made of golden tinsel. "She could mither for England ya know."

Harry did as his sister said and reluctantly tore himself out of his nice warm bed only to have his dressing gown hit him in the face.

"Follow the kids and don't ask questions," Robyn's voice called from somewhere down the landing

_Don't ask questions_- yet another reminder of pre-Hogwarts life. Hoping this wasn't the start of some horrible trend Harry pulled his dressing gown on, donned the hat and his slippers and followed the two younger witches. Poppy and Mary dragged him down the stairs and into the dark living room and the door clicked shut behind him. Suddenly flames erupted in the fireplace and the fairy lights on the huge tree lit one by one.

"Merry Christmas Harry!"

The whole marauder clan was gathered around the tree awaiting him all the women wore tinsel and the men Santa hats like his own. His mother, who wore emerald green tinsel that matched her eyes beautifully handed him a mug of hot chocolate. Harry smiled his thanks and took a sip, _cinnamon_. He took another sip- he loved cinnamon, it was something he'd never really tried until he came home.

"I'm sorry they woke you honey," his mother said, kissing him. "But we couldn't convince Molly to wait for you."

"No, its fine," Harry demurred feeling slightly overwhelmed- he'd never had a proper family Christmas before: the Christmas he'd spent at Hogwarts had been brilliant but even that had nothing on being surrounded by people who loved you for who you were, not for something you didn't remember; something that had left you orphaned.

"Can we open the presents now?" Mary asked impatiently

The youngest member of their clan had positioned herself closest to the tree, closest to the huge pile of parcels that lay at the bottom of it.

"Alright Molly," James laughed. "Do you want to hand them out?"

* * *

><p>Harry had never had so many presents: A broomstick servicing kit from his parents to go with the Nimbus 2000 they'd bought him nearly two months earlier. Robyn, Will and Teddy had, it seemed, clubbed together and got him an assortment of what appeared to be joke shop products. Poppy smiled sheepishly as he opened a bag of mars bars. Mary Lupin had drawn him a wobbly picture of a snowy owl and his eyes stung at the sight of the wobbly letters spelling out <em>Hedwig<em> in the top corner. He'd paused in the opening of his gifts to hug his little cousin.

Remus and Sarah had bought him the Lord of the Rings trilogy and a copy of the Hobbit to replace the old copy that had fallen apart on him. Sirius and Chloe gave him a small portable wizard wireless. Hermione had sent him a large amount of Every Flavour Beans; Neville a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and the Hagrid of this world, a man who he had yet to meet, had sent him the same rough wooden flute his alternate self had given him and an invitation to tea on the first Friday back after the New Year. The final gift he received was a large box of fudge and a Weasley Jumper, this one scarlet with a dark yellow _H _on the front.

A laugh escaped him as he recalled the first time he'd been presented with a Weasley jumper- that one without a letter.

_'You haven't got a letter on yours,' George observed, 'I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge.'_

"It's only a Weasley jumper Harry," Robyn remarked, puzzled by his laugh. "It's not that funny,"

"It was Christmas the day I left my old world," Harry reminded her. "And I got a jumper then too- that one didn't have a letter on. I was just remembering something George said."

* * *

><p>The Christmas holidays continued relaxed and fun and for the first time in his life Harry managed to stay up until midnight on New Years' Eve. Three days later Harry returned to a Hogwarts that didn't feel quite as much like home as the one that he had left behind when he'd fallen through that mirror.<p>

He entered the Great Hall the night that he returned to the castle with Robyn, Will, Teddy and Percy and as the welcome back feast got under way Harry began to relax, feeling that Dumbledore wouldn't make a big deal about his return from 'the dead'. However as the remnants of desert cleared themselves off the gold tableware the headmaster rose.

"To those of you who spent Christmas with your families, welcome back; and happy new year to all of you" Dumbledore smiled. "Now, to a little business- as you will by now be aware, the night before Halloween a miracle occurred within our very walls. As you all know on Halloween Night ten years ago Lord Voldemort reached a new low in mercilessly destroying an innocent baby"

Harry groaned; they were going to make a big deal of this. Beside him Robyn groaned too, she like the rest of their family hated being reminded of that terrible night. Will and Teddy both wrapped an arm around her and Percy laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well" Dumbledore continued. "Somewhat miraculously, an eleven year old Mr Harry Potter was found alive and will, save for the curse scar on his forehead- he was sorted into Gryffindor before spending the run up to the holidays with his obviously delighted family and now he has returned to Hogwarts- so please join me in welcoming Harry James Potter."

Harry rose on wobbly legs and looked around at his schoolmates; there was a mixture of familiar and alien faces but as his gaze travelled to the Slytherin table, a shock of red hair caught his attention. Ron Weasley sat there in green and silver emblazoned on his uniform between Crabbe and Goyle.

~V~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please be kind...<strong>_


	14. XIII: One Step Forward

_***Sneaks sheepishly out of the shadows and drops new chapter before running for cover.***_

_**Sixteen months since my last update, I am a very bad author for keeping you waiting so long- and I must thank any of you who are still reading this.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, followed and/or favourited this. You guys rock.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XIII: One Step Forward.<strong>_

Harry awoke on the cold dark January morning of the day he was to return to Hogwarts with mixed feelings. On the one hand he wanted to return to school so he could see Hermione and Neville, and to finally find out what had happened to Ron in this world: there had been no mention of his best friend in the entire time he'd been in this world. Robyn was friends with Percy and spoke often, and fondly, of him and the twins, little Ginny- but never Ron.

He also wanted to return to school so he could put to use some of what he had learned from his parents' teaching. The ever more prominent marauder in him also wanted to know whether there was a Fluffy in this world.

On the other hand, he didn't want to leave his family. For ten of his eleven years of life he had been without his parents, and other extended family members; and now two months seemed far too short a time to have lived with them. He wasn't famous here; yes his apparent return from the dead had earned him a similar level of notoriety- but it had passed, and now he was just another boy… or so he hoped.

Mary and Poppy were still in their Pyjamas when he arrived in the kitchen- Mary was due to start in the reception class at Poppy's school the following Monday: although she was already five, she had only just learned to control her transformations and it would raise many, uncomfortable questions for their family if her abilities were noticed by the muggles. He, Robyn, Will and Teddy were all dressed and Harry's school things were waiting by the fireplace.

After another delicious breakfast: pancakes today swimming in syrup, sugar and lemon juice (yum) and hot chocolate (double yum); Will and Teddy had made their goodbyes and returned to school. Robyn was next to leave, courteously taking Harry's trunk along with her leaving him alone with the adults, Poppy and Mary for the last time before summer.

* * *

><p>James pulled Lily close as Harry disappeared through the Floo after Robyn.<p>

"He'll be fine Lily love," he promised her. "Bobbie, Will and Teddy will look after him."

"I know," Lily sniffled, brushing away her tears with the back of her hand. "It's just; I got so used to him being here all day… I never thought I'd get to see my baby boy grown up, not after Wormtail betrayed us…"

"I know," James murmured; rubbing soothing circles into his wife's back. She'd cried when Robyn had gone to Hogwarts for the first time, and back in September on what would have been Harry's first day- he wondered how she'd be when it came time for Poppy to start school. "I feel exactly the same, but hey, you've still got Poppy around the house outside of school hours."

Lily sniffled again, but nodded against his shoulder. "I'm being silly I know, but…"

"No buts Lily-flower," James interrupted her, kissing her quickly. "I've got the day off today- Padfoot's covering for me; I'm all yours, anything you want to do, we'll do it."

"But Poppy…?" she protested weakly

"Sarah and Chloe are taking the girls to the siny-man,"

"Cinema dear," Lily corrected giggling; after seventeen years together he still slipped up on Muggle terminology on occasion.

"Yeah, that." James nodded, encouraged by the fact that she had cheered up. "So, where do you want to go first?"

* * *

><p>"Please join me in welcoming Harry James Potter."<p>

Harry rose on wobbly legs and looked around at his schoolmates; there was a mixture of familiar and alien faces but as his gaze travelled to the Slytherin table, a shock of red hair caught his attention. Ron Weasley sat there in green and silver emblazoned on his uniform between Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry stared at his first friend- the boy who had told him that everyone in Slytherin was doomed to go bad. How had he been sorted into that house?

Something yanked on his arm. He looked down to find his sister on the other end of the limb in question. "Merlin Harry, sit down and _stop staring._"

Harry sat heavily. Stunned.

"Percy?" he heard himself ask. "Are all of your brothers here at Hogwarts?"

"Well, my three younger ones are." the Gryffindor prefect nodded. "My older two, Bill and Charlie, have already finished. Why?"

"I think he saw ickle Ronniekins." one of the twins (Fred he thought) put in. "Yeah, he's our brother. Fred Weasley by the way."

He offered his hand and Harry shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Harry Potter."

"I know," Fred nodded and Harry was inexplicably relieved that Fred's eyes didn't stray to his scar. "Perce, told us about you- believe it or not, our sister Ginny fancies you."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Merlin Gred, you've just killed Harry Potter." George Weasley stated.

"Ah, it's ok," Robyn quipped. "Give it ten years and he'll be back again."

The small group snorted.

"How come you have a brother in Slytherin though Percy?" Harry persisted.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know- Ron's always been a bit… resentful of being the sixth brother, I reckon he just wanted to stand out you know. I think he _asked _the hat not to put him in Gryffindor."

Harry blinked, mulling over this new information- it was further proof of the the fact that he wasn't where he was supposed to be and for the first time he wasn't comfortable with the change.

* * *

><p><em>(On the other side of the mirror)<em>

_The school day had finished and Miss Chloe Cockgolde had just had a rather strange visit from an ill looking gentleman named Black. Apparently one of her former pupils, Harry Potter, had gone missing and he was looking for the boy- trying to see if she knew anything (must have been getting desperate if he was coming to her). Young Potter was a wizard; she'd been able to see that from the moment he'd entered her life. He was everything she would have been if her father hadn't intervened._

_It hadn't taken her long to come to resent the boy. He was the one who would get to learn to use his powers: all Chloe had was partial control over her magic, a tenuous hold which she lost whenever her emotions got away from her. Every day that he had been in her class she had treated him terribly; and now, it seemed he had disappeared... god she was an idiot, it wasn't as if it were her fault he'd gone missing._

_Chloe had turned her back on magic long ago; but still, she couldn't help wondering what might have happened had she escaped from her father's clutches and gone off to learn magic. Would she still know Lily Evans? Would she be married? Or was she just doomed to this lonely existence, magical training or not?_

_A knock on the door startled her out of her uncomfortable ruminations. Looking up in the direction of the knock, Chloe was surprised to see Mr Black standing in the doorway._

_"Did you forget something Mr Black?" she asked._

_"Mr Black was my father, I'm Sirius," he told her. "And yes, I forgot to ask if you wanted to go for coffee or something."_

_Choe blinked. "Y-you're asking me out?" she couldn't remember the last time she'd been asked out- it was pathetic really._

_"Only if you're interested," he seemed uncomfortable too, as if this was awkward for him. "I'm sorry, I've not done this in a long time..."_

_"It... it's been a while for me too." Chloe admitted. "But coffee sounds lovely."_

_"Shall we then...?" he asked, gesturing to the door._

_"Now?" she blinked again._

_Sirius had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry, I... I said it had been a while."_

_Chloe actually giggled. "No, you just surprised me- now is fine. There's a lovely little coffee house not far from here."_

_Sirius smiled, and offered her his arm. "Milady?"_

_And so, a step was taken towards Chloe Cockgolde achieving something she had always wanted, and never before had the strength to gain; freedom to be who she truly was._

_~V~_


End file.
